The present invention relates to an art designer blade device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an art designer blade device which facilitates the replacement of a blade.
A conventional art designer blade device has a blade, a push button, an elastic plate, and a blade holder. The elastic plate is disposed in the blade holder. The blade holder has a plurality of serrations engaging with the elastic plate. Therefore, the user can push the push button forward. However, it is difficult to replace the blade. The blade will be extended step by step to make noise.